Over It
by Gryfffinrose
Summary: What I think should have been the So The Drama Ending. After Shego and Drakken bust out of jail, Shego tries to figure out why Drakken is sadder than usual. Read and Review! No flames, please.
1. Over It

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Okay, I think we're safe."  
Shego peered cautiously around the corner and nodded. No one had followed them. She grabbed her boss's arm and yanked him towards the abandoned mattress factory. Once they were inside, Drakken slumped onto a mattress and began to mope some more. Shego sighed. Ever since Kim Possible and her goofy sidekick with his naked mole rat had defeated them again, Drakken had been really down in the dumps; more than he usually was when she defeated them before, too. Shego had busted them out of prison, and she was getting tired of Drakken's complaining.

'**How could you know?**

**That behind my eyes a sad girl cried?**

**And how could you know…that I hurt so much inside?'**

"Why do we always lose?"  
Shego glanced over at her boss, and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, maybe because she always figures out your plans, always has super gadgets to defeat us with, always finds us, and maybe because most of your stupid, mindless, idiotic plans never ever work!"  
Drakken sniffled again and turned around, obviously hurt. Shego scowled and turned away, too. She was also tired of losing to the red-headed teen, but she didn't show it as much as Drakken. Why was he so down in the dumps this time? Kim had beaten them many times before.

'**And how could you know?**

**That I'm not the average girl,**

**I'm carrying the weight of the world**

**Yeah-ah!**

…**.So can't you get me out of here!'**

Drakken twiddled his thumbs. Why had Shego even bothered to bust them out of prison? Most likely they'd get caught, and/or if they tried another plan, would end up being beaten again. He felt hopeless.

'**Take me away!**

**Jump in the car! **

**Walk 'till the gas runs out**

**And we walk so far!**

**That we can't—**

**See!**

**This place anymore!  
Take a day off, give it a rest!**

**So I can forget about this mess!**

**If I lighten up alittle bit,**

**Then I will beeee**

**Over it.'**

Shego was tired of losing, to be truthful. Why did they keep at villainy? Why did they keep on going with their villainous plots if they knew that they would lose? It was always the same every time…So why bother?

**I'm playing the role;  
Of the happy girl but no one knows…  
Inside I'm alone,  
But I would never let it show;  
I dread everyday,  
Too much work and not enough play!  
Over and over it's always the same…  
Yeah-ah!  
But you can make everything okaaaay!'**

"Dr. D?"  
Drakken glanced back at his assistant glumy.

"Mm?"

"Something's bothering you more than just losing to Kim Possible." Shego's gaze softened just the smallest bit. "What is it?"

'**Take me away!**

**Jump in the car! **

**Walk 'till the gas runs out**

**And we walk so far!**

**That we can't—**

**See!**

**This place anymore!**

Drakken looked away.

"I can't tell you."  
Shego quirked an eyebrow.

"Why not?"  
Drakken hesitated.

"Well…"

**  
'Take a day off, give it a rest!**

**So I can forget about this mess!'**

"Well what?"  
Shego asked impatiently.

"I just think sometimes that…maybe I work you too much. Every time I tell you to do something, you usually end up getting hurt, and…" he sighed, "I feel like it's my fault."  
Shego stared with curiosity at Drakken. Since when did he care? Then again…Since when did she care why he was so sad?

'**If I lighten up alittle bit…**

**I will beeee…**

**Over it.'**

"Drakken…I'm sorry, too." Drakken looked at her with amazement. "I know sometimes that I don't get the job done right…" Drakken shook his head.

"Why are you apologizing? You're the one who's always saying, 'This plan is stupid, Drakken,' 'This plan will never work!' 'Why do I bother?' Or, 'You're such an idiot.'"

Shego chuckled softly.

"It is true."

Drakken sighed. "But why are you apologizing? That's the real question."  
Drakken gulped, and hesitated.

"I…I…"  
Shego tapped a finger against her leg.

"Well?"

'**And when the world is closing in…**

**I can't leave it all and…**

**Just walk away…(Just walk a…way…)**

"It's just that…"  
Drakken couldn't seem to speak. Shego persisted.

"That what? Drakken, come on!"

Drakken finally blurted it out.  
**  
I can always start all over again,'**

"**IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"**

Shego's eyes widened, and Drakken silently winced as he imagined what Shego would do to him for saying such a thing. She didn't love him back. Shego couldn't love a weakling like him. Shego bit her lip and slid over to Drakken.

'**I am closer to a better…'**

And her lips met his.

'**DAAAAAAAAAYY!'**

Drakken's eyes nearly bugged out.

'Sh-She—Shego's kissing me!'

And, of course, he couldn't help but kiss back.

'**Take me away!  
Jump in the car!**

**Drive 'till the gas runs out and we walk so far,**

**That we can't,**

**SEE!  
This place anymore, **

**Take a day off,**

**Give it a rest!  
So I can forget about this mess!'**

Shego slowly left the kiss to look at Drakken.

'**If I lighten up alittle bit…**

**Then I will beee.**

**Take me away! (Take me away!)  
Jump in the car! (Jump in the car!)**

Drakken smiled at her. Shego smiled back.

"I love you, too."

**  
Take me away!  
We'll jump in the car!  
Drive 'till the gas runs out and we walk so far!  
That we can't!**

**SEE!  
This place anymore!**

**Take a day off!  
Give it a rest!  
So I can forget about this mess.**

**If I lighten up alittle bit,**

**Then I will beee…**

**Over it.**

The two met lips in a passionate kiss once more, their own fireworks erupting in a heavenly chorus.

**Over it….**

**Later that month in Bueno Nacho…**

"I just can't understand it! Why hasn't there been any activity from the villains? It's been one month?"  
Kim groaned. "I'm going to be out of a job soon!" Ron shrugged, and chomped away on his naco more.

"Maybe they all left after the prom. After we defeated Drakken and Shego so bad, they probably all back off."  
Kim looked doubtful.

"I highly doubt that, but we can always hope. How about you, Wade?"  
The boy genius was typing away.

"I'm working on it…WHOA! Hold on a sec." Wade began typing furiously and glancing over at a paper on his desk. Kim raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Wade?"  
"Gimme a sec…Whoa."  
Kim, Ron and Rufus waited as Wade continued typing.

"Hmm."  
"Wade?"  
"Okay, then, Kim. I don't know how to tell you this…Well, all the villains have been invited to…something involving Shego and Drakken…How can I put this?"  
"WADE!"  
Wade finally blurted it out.

"**YOU'VE BEEN INVITED TO SHEGO AND DRAKKEN'S WEDDING!"  
**

**The End**

Author's Notes: Review, please! And sorry about the abrupt ending…Review anyways!  
Sasha: Ditto.


	2. Just Married

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Notes: Since everyone bugged me to, I made one second chapter. Kim, Ron, and Rufus's reactions, and THE WEDDING! And the after party, of course. Please R&R!

Kim, Ron, and Rufus spit out their drinks, causing many people to turn around and stare at them.

"EXCUSE ME?"  
Kim asked. "Please tell me you didn't say what I thought you just said, that Drakken and Shego are getting married!"

Wade pulled at his shirt collar nervously.

"I didn't stutter, guys. You're invited to Drakken and Shego's wedding in a month. Kim, you're one of the bridesmaids, as are Monique and Bonnie. Ron and Rufus are one of the ushers. Other villains are going to be there, too. I was also invited. So, um…Wade out!"  
An invitation printed out of the Kimmunicator. Kim took it, her eyes wide. Rufus dropped his piece of cheese. And Ron fell over in a dead faint.

One month later… 

Kim adjusted the ribbon in her hair, and rolled her eyes as she noticed Shego still fidgeting. She put a hand on her ex-foe's shoulder.

"Calm down, Shego. Breathe. In, and out. In, and out."  
Shego glared at the redhead.

"I'll say the same thing to you when you're getting married to Stoppable."  
Kim flushed, but smiled nonetheless; she made no protest of she and Ron getting married. She and Ron were very close now, and after college, she didn't doubt she and Ron would marry. Shego sighed.

"Do I look okay?"  
Kim made a face.

"Shego, you're wearing a $888.00 wedding dress, your hair is dressed up, you're dressed up, and you're the bride. Of course you look okay!"  
Shego sighed.

"Kim, I'm carrying a kid, maybe two! Don't I look fat?"  
Kim groaned, and pushed her out the door.

"Don't worry! Just go marry Drak—Drew! You look fine!"  
Kim shouted, and smiled as she shut the door.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Drakken and Shego's lips locked and everyone clapped. DNAmy wiped tears of joy and anger from her eyes and fluttered her eyelashes at a certain trembling English lord, who whimpered in fear and backed away. Adrenna Lynn grumbled, "This isn't freaky," she smiled, "but it is cute!" Adrenna was one of the bridesmaids, as were Monique and Bonnie. DNAmy sat in the crowd.(She forced her way in.) The ushers were Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Gemini, Ron, and Aviarius. Anyways…

The newly wed couple hopped in their limo (limo!) and drove off to the after party.

"So what are you going to do now?"  
Kim asked. Shego shrugged.  
"Eh, I don't know. But, to reassure you, Drakken and I aren't going back to evil. I'm pretty sure that a kid wouldn't want villains for parents."  
Ron shrugged.

"I'm sure. It is possible—pardon the pun, Kim—for a kid to have villains as parents."

Drakken shrugged.

"Well, either way, we aren't going to let our kid, or kids, be thieves like us."

Duff took this opportunity to cut in.

"Are ya sure, laddie? Evil is still within your reach. Why don't you take another spin at it?"

Shego growled at him and kicked him out.

"Anyways…where are you going for your honeymoon?"  
Kim asked. Shego grinned.

"The Bahamas, of course."

Kim laughed, and set down her cup. To Shego's surprise, she gave her a hug.

"I'm glad that you're not evil anymore."  
She said. Shego smirked.

"Yeah, I would have kicked your butt by now!"  
Kim drew back from the hug, "So not!" Shego shook her head, "So, so."

"So not!"  
"Guys! ACK! DNAmy! What is that doing in here!"  
"Isn't it cute?"  
"NO! AND STOP TRYING TO KISS ME!"  
"Only at Drakken and Shego's wedding…"

**Seven months later…**

"Congratulations, you're now the mother of twins, a boy and a girl."  
Kim, Ron, Rufus, Mrs. and Mr. Dr. Possible, and Drakken all gathered around.

"What should we name them, Drew?"  
Shego asked softly. Drakken smiled.

"How about Drew and Sakura?"  
Shego smiled and nodded.

"Drew and Sakura…"

**The end! (no, it's really the end this time.)**

Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for not updating, but with all the fics I'm working on…they're posted on my profile.

Sasha: Please review.

Monkey Fist: She's still after me! AAH! (runs)  
DNAmy: Sugar booger, come back! COME BACK!  
G. Rose and Sasha: Ugh.


End file.
